


Knight In Shining Leather

by HannaM



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, First Time, Infidelity, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Controlled danger turns them on. Written for the Twin Peaks Kink Meme (DamnFineKink @ LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Leather

Bobby's had the hots for Shelley since she first started serving at the diner last year. He would flirt with her, and she would giggle, and blush, and make him feel like a big man, even though he was only fifteen, and she was married.

Married. To Leo Johnson. Bobby had had some run ins with Leo, to put it mildly, and he did not like the guy one bit. Leo was into some dark shit. At first he thought maybe Shelley didn't know, but she knew, all right. Shelley and Leo were like him and Laura- except Laura was nice most of the time, when she wasn't jonesing for the stuff or drunk or acting like a fucking psycho. Leo, as far as Bobby could tell, was always acting like a fucking psycho, no nice side to be seen. And unlike Laura, Leo didn't even have a pretty face.

Girls. If there was one thing Bobby had figured out about girls, it was that they were always throwing themselves at dangerous guys. Bobby had to become more dangerous to keep Laura interested, and that was probably what Shelley liked about him.

Except, one day, Shelley said, "You're sweet, Bobby."

Obviously, he flinched. "What the hell does that mean?"

Shelley smiled nervously. "I just meant I like you. That's all."

It had been a bad week with Laura, and he was on edge, so while Bobby would have normally left it at that, and sulked in private, this time he barked back, "Like me? Like a little brother? Like a friend? Be straight with me, Shelley."

Visibly cowed, Shelley said quietly, "I just like you, Bobby. That's all. Please don't shout."

Laura would have laughed off his anger, but it frightened Shelley. Bobby didn't like the feeling. Fucking Leo must have done a number on her.

And that's when it hit him- he had been trying to save Laura from herself, but all he had to save Shelley from was old Leo. Shelley actually wanted to be saved.

Kissing Shelley in his car is the best feeling in the world- she clings to him like he's keeping her alive, and when they break apart, whispers, "You can't tell anybody about this."

(It's so good to keep a secret from Laura for once)

Bobby plans out when they're going to do it, because he has to. Leo keeps Shelley on a tight schedule, and finding a couple of hours (Bobby's optimistic) free is like a math problem.

Finally, there's a Wednesday afternoon when Shelley gets out of work early. It means Bobby has to cut school, but that's probably the best sacrifice he could have made.

They start out making out in the backseat of Bobby's car, but after only five minutes, Shelley shoves him off her. "Bobby, my legs are all cramped up and my back hurts."

"You could get in my lap," Bobby offers.

"My legs are still going to cramp," Shelley points out.

"Hey..." Bobby grins. "You want to really stick it to old Leo?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not coming back till seven, right?"

"Yeah," Shelley says slowly, still not getting it.

"How about I drive us to your place, and we do it in his bed?"

Shelley gasps. "Bobby, we can't! Can we?"

He strokes her flushed cheek. "Nobody has to know but us, Shelley."

And just like that, he's driving them to Leo Johnson's place, and Shelley is squirming eagerly in the passenger seat. She's so obviously turned on, the blonde reaches Bobby's junk when they're at a stoplight.

"Shelley!" Bobby yelps. "Shit, what if someone sees?"

Shelley giggles. "Like who?"

"Uh," Bobby searches for a culprit. "Like a cop? I'm supposed to be driving this thing, not getting off. We're almost there, anyway."

"Scaredy cat."

Now she sounds like Laura. "I'm just trying to keep us from getting killed, Shelley."

He considers it a victory that as soon as he parks the car outside her house, she grabs him again.


End file.
